PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Many cancer patients and survivors suffer from adverse effects due to treatment that can arise both during and after the completion of cancer therapy. The COBRE Center for Studies of Host Response to Cancer Therapy supports investigators from various disciplines who 1) research the mechanisms by which cancer therapy causes adverse effects, 2) identify new methods for detecting side effects sooner, and 3) develop novel strategies to prevent or reduce side effects. The purpose of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to build a self-sustaining research Center by maximizing opportunities for investigators to succeed and by promoting interactions and synergy within the Center and with other research units in the institution. Core A will provide an efficient, integrated administrative infrastructure for the COBRE Center (Aim 1), accelerate scientific growth through faculty development and scientific advising (Aim 2), and expand and advance the Center toward self- sustainability (Aim 3). A primary function of the core is to provide administrative support for project leaders and to manage financial affairs for the Center as a whole. Core A ensures there is effective communication within and among the projects and cores. Additionally, the core provides the infrastructure for scientific advising and faculty development, which will encourage scientific progress for project leaders and will help integrate their efforts with those of other scientists on campus. With assistance of the External Advisory Committee, new project leaders will be recruited and selected to replace those who graduate from COBRE advisee status. The Center also will perform a systematic, objective evaluation of activities, project leaders and their research, scientific advising and faculty development programs, and core functions. This strategy will ensure the long-term success of the Center as an independent but well-integrated investigative unit on campus with a vibrant and synergistic research environment that comprehensively addresses the short-term and long-term side effects of cancer therapy.